The present invention relates to an apparatus used to fill ampule or the like with a given type of liquid through its upper open end and then to seal said upper open end, and to a method for monitoring this apparatus.
The apparatus adapted for automatically performing sequential processes of washing and drying an empty ampule or the like having an upper open end, then filling this with a given type of liquid and sealing the upper open end is well known, for example, from Japanese patent application Disclosure Gazettes Nos. 1972-8692 and 1975-125881. Japanese patent application Disclosure Gazette No. 1975-83187 also discloses "Ampoule Filling/Sealing Machine".
For such apparatus adapted for automatically performing the sequential processes of filling the ampules or the like with a given type of liquid and sealing the upper ends thereof, the ampules or the like should be maintained in a stabilized orientation or posture during transport thereof in order to assure that the processes such as insertion of filling needles into the open ends of the ampules or the like and heat sealing the open ends by burner means may be smoothly performed.